The origin of the necktie is uncertain, but it has just four hundred years of history according to historical records. The large influences and effects of the necktie on life styles, aesthetic psychology and industrial economics are self-evident.
Perhaps, however, as it is so perfectly developed, at present there have been no more changes except those changes related to tying methods, fabrics and pattern designs.
The necktie, just like a symbol, displaying formality, steadiness and social classes, is generally used in ornamental ways and for pairing with the western-style suits usually in formal occasions.
The necktie is a long strip with a wide head end and a narrower tail end, which is formed by fabric cutting. When in use, the necktie is tied below a shirt collar to form a knot at a neckline, with the head end of the necktie hanging upon the chest. But for many people tying the necktie is quite troublesome for it is time and labor consuming, and a necktie that is not tied well may influence the personal image. In order to solve the problems, people developed many knot tying free neckties and/or devices.
The published document of the Chinese patent CN1440701A discloses a necktie knot supporting assembly for supporting a pre-tied knot, and the assembly comprises a spring clip and a main element, wherein the spring clip is used for interlocking collars of a shirt; the main element is made into a certain shape to determine the shape of the necktie knot. The said main element is provided with a vertical central wall as well as a first wing and a second wing outwards extending from the central wall. The said central wall is provided with an inserting-slot arm, and the inserting-slot arm extends to pass through the central wall and is used for being mutually engaged with the said spring clip and holding the spring clip; the central wall is provided with a notch, which is positioned such that a shirt button on the shirt collar is placed in the notch when the spring clip is engaged onto the shirt collar. Another notch is arranged in the front part of the central wall so that it is convenient for the spring clip to be connected with the main element at a large enough angle. The necktie knot supporting assembly enables the necktie knot to be more balanced and avoids the sag of the necktie knot, but its structure is complicated and pre-tie of the necktie knot is still required.
The published document of the Chinese patent CN1104858C discloses a necktie knot supporting body which can support a knot-free necktie knot to form and which can integrate a necktie structure. The supporting body is formed by sleeving a shell and a back wing, wherein the shell is in the shape of an inverted triangle with two concave waists from a front view and in the shape of an arch from a top view. A protecting beam, resistance shoulders and a protecting sheet are arranged at the inner side of the shell, and the back wing is sleeved at the inner side of the shell, and two slightly elastic lateral wings are lightly pressed on the two resistance shoulders. When in installation and arrangement, firstly both ends of a woven belt rewound into a sleeve belt downwards and pass from beneath the protecting sheet outward, from the position below the protecting beam through the resistance shoulders. Next a half section of the outer strip of a traditional necktie is tied around the supporting body to be knotted to become a perfect knot-free necktie. The necktie knot supporting body has complicated structures, and the sleeve strip is firstly formed and then tied around the supporting body to be knotted, so that it is still time and labor consuming.